poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part is an epic Cars/LEGO crossover film to be made by Transformersprimefan. It is a sequel to Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie. Summary Since The Man Upstairs lets his son, Finn, to come down and play with the LEGO sets, he lets his sister, Bianca, to play with them. In the LEGO universe, aliens from the planet, called the Duplo Alien Invaders, invaded Bricksburg and destroys the world, turned into Apocalypseburg, Team McQueen will have to find a way to save the world. All of a sudden, a mysterious mini doll named General Sweet Mayhem arrives and kidnaps Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Batman, Unikitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Jake and Rita. Now, Emmet and Team McQueen have to rescue them with the help of Rex Dangervest, who is a galaxy defending, archeologist, cowboy and raptor trainer, and save the LEGO universe. But Lucy and Team McQueen discovers that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi and Sweet Mayhem were not evil, they find out that Rex really is a bad guy. Now, Team McQueen and Emmet must put a stop to Rex's time-altering plans before it is too late. Plot Prologue: Attack of the LEGO Duplo Invaders/The Ruins of Bricksburg The film begins on Taco Tuesday, a door called "The Stairgate", when the Man Upstairs lets his son, Finn, to come down and play with the LEGO toys, he lets his younger sister, Bianca, to come down and play with the LEGO toys. In the LEGO universe, some UFOs are coming and arriving at Bricksburg. In Bricksburg, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, the Ghost of Vitruvius, Batman, Unikitty, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, President Business, Mrs. Scratchen-Post, her cats and Team McQueen are hanging out in victory but when suddenly, they see the UFOs appears and the LEGO Duplo Alien Invaders arrived when one of them says "We are from Planet Duplo and we are here to destroy you.". After everyone huddled behind Emmet as he says "Oh man", Lucy, Batman, Unikitty, MetalBeard, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog,The Logging Locos, and a few others prepare to fight, but Emmet stop them and goes closer to the Duplo Alien Invaders. He build a LEGO Heart as a piece offering for them to be friends. But it didn't work when the Duplo Alien Invader eats the LEGO heart, all the other invaders came when they say "More!". Lucy and Princess Bubblegum give the order to fight by building a hammer to hit the invader causing its piece shaped like a flower to fall off and they are shocked. To make matters worse, the invader starts crying when everyone (including Team McQueen) covers their ears and the glass windows shatters. Emmet and Lucy run for their lives but several more invaders starts to chase them, Unikitty, the cats, Hugo, Rita, Jack, Cal and Pearl. MetalBeard and Benny try to shoot lasers at another invader but it eats them. The invader climbs to the building when Batman appears and throws a Batarang at the invader but it miss it. As for Team McQueen, they try to take on the invaders but it was no use, so they ran with Emmet and Lucy while President Business leaves town to begin a new life. After President Business set off to play golf, an invader approaches Emmet, Lucy and Team McQueen and they watch as it approaches. Emmet tells them to not worry and that everything can still be awesome before the invader leans forward blackening the screen. After the invasion in Bricksburg, the Duplo Alien Invaders leave to Planet Duplo and keeps coming back when they're hearing that Everything is Awesome song. The Justice League (except Batman) are volunteered to go after the Duplo Invaders and left. Lucy, Sally, Holley, Ishani, Rita, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Slime Princess and Flame Princess looked at the Stairgate, a door that was the entrance to unknown dimensions. 5 Years Later/Good morning, Apocalypseburg!/Emmet's Dream House 5 years later, Bricksburg was now in ruins and damaged, everyone has built a town called Apocalypseburg. At Coffee Unchained, Emmet orders two coffees (one black and one with a touch of cream and 25 sugars) and got out. Lightning McQueen and Mater were outside waiting for Emmet as they played the song, "Everything is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix)", and they greets to some people, cyborgs, Surfer Dave (now Chainsaw Dave), Good Cop/Bad Cop (now Scribble Cop), MetalBeard, Benny, Mrs. Scratchen-Post, her cats, Hugo and Rita (working on a cart with a painted flame), the other members of Team McQueen, Batman and Alfred. On a broken up Statue of liberty LEGO model, Lucy, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Sally, Holley, Ishani, Slime Princess and Flame Princess looked at the damaged Bricksburg when Emmet, Lightning and Mater showed up and gave Lucy her coffee. They talk about brooding and war. Emmet tells Lucy, Lightning and the others that he has a nightmare last night about a dolphin with a top hat says "5:15 PM", Batman has glitter on him, a talking ice cream cone and something known as a huge black hole under the ground and sucking everyone (including Gandalf the Gray, who shouted "It's Our-Mom-Ageddon!") and Lucy out of the Lego world. After that, Lucy tells Emmet that he has a vision of the future but he tells her about his vision of the future. Emmet showed Lucy a small yellow house with blue roof, so he give her and Team McQueen a tour. At Emmet's Dream House, he showed Lucy and Team McQueen the living room, TV room, dining room, Planty's room, the kitty cat room (where Unikitty was sleeping), the kitchen with a table and changed to a fireman pole that leads to water slides, trampoline room, monkey bar and goes to toaster room (with waffles and toasts). Outside, Emmet showed Lucy and Team McQueen a double decker porch swing so they can hang out together. Lucy, Rita and PB are thinking that the Dream House will attract the aliens when Lightning said not to worry about it, Emmet has everything about near as awesome when Lucy angrily squeezed her coffee and tells him about to be tough and battle ready. Getting what she means, Emmet tells Lucy, Lightning and the others about having a new side that is nothing like him. Princess Bubblegum, on the other hand, felt determined when Jake and Finn helped her when Emmet says that everyone were super tough and battle ready. A Shooting Star/The Escape Buggy Chase/Enter General Sweet Mayhem Just then, something came to Earth when Emmet thought it was a shooting star but Lucy and PB uses their binoculars to see a white spaceship, called the Systar Starship, was looking for something in Bricksburg. So, Lucy wakes Unikitty up and PB tells the Lemon Sweeter about the recon mission. So, Unikitty transforms into a gigantic version of her, known as Ultrakatty, while the Lemon Sweeter turns into a robot as Lucy and PB got on and the non-vehicle members ride on Lightning, Dusty, Thomas, Roary, Theodore and their pals as they set off to Bricksburg, followed by Emmet and Planty ride on the Thricycle (a three wheeled yellow vehicle). At Bricksburg's ruins, Emmet, Lucy, Ultrakatty, Lightning and the others spying on the Systar Starship scanning for something by hiding behind the Bricksburg sign. When Emmet accidentally beatboxing, the Systar Starship heard and spotted him, Lucy, Ultrakatty, Lightning and the others, they try to use a weapon but the Systar Starship easily stopped by shooting at it. Then, it shoots a heart at the Bricksburg sign and says "Hello!" before exploding. The chase is on as the Systar Starship begins to pursuit after Emmet, Lucy, Ultrakatty and Team McQueen when it destroys the Thricycle and Emmet carries Planty. Then, he and Lucy begins to build a huge car, the Escape Buggy, by using the pieces, including a super turbine engine, safety hazard lights, wheels, windshield wipers, turbo boosters, a weapon and red racing stripes, from the destroyed vehicles. As for the Lemon Sweeter, it turns into a monster truck version of the car boat when PB, her crew and Team McQueen hurried got on. Lucy tells Emmet that she told him that the house will attracts aliens and Emmet drives the Escape Buggy as the chase continues. Racing to get out of the ruined and damaged Bricksburg, the Lemon Sweeter is speeding up while Emmet and Lucy drives the Escape Buggy and goes into a building then got out where the house was destroyed when Emmet accidentally drove right into it. Lucy orders Ultrakatty to fire a flare to distress signal to Batman and Alfred but it was a wrong flare says Happy New Year and fires another flare says Help. So, Alfred calls the citizens into action. MetalBeard (in his Heavy Metal Motortrike) and the citizens drove their vehicles and attacks the Systar Starship but it easily destroys them. MetalBeard tries to shoot the shark but the Systar Starship turns it into a dolphin and his Heavy Metal Motortrike, only left is MetalBeard's head (flying into the air) and Emmet catches him. Meanwhile, the citizens of Apocalypseburg ran to shelter and Alfred opens the doors to let them in. Back with our heroes, Flame Princess has an idea: she will use a turbo boost on the Lemon Sweeter while Ultrakatty use herself as an engine on the Escape Buggy and everyone agrees. So, FP got the turbo boost ready when Lucy quickly reassembles the Escape Buggy while Ultrakatty turns into the powerful engine. She tells her about the shelter and Ultrakatty obliges. Inside her, some engine parts including the grind, pistons, fumes and fire when Ultrakatty breath fire to make the Escape Buggy go faster when PB pushes the button to activate the turbo boost to make the Lemon Sweeter super speed. Then, the Systar Starship shoots two Boom Hearts and they nearly hit a wall causing the Escape Buggy to crash into pieces and the Lemon Sweeter turns back into the boat. Emmet, Lucy, Ultrakatty, MetalBeard and Team McQueen hurried to the shelter when the Systar Starship shoots the Talking Stars before the door is slowly closing and the heroes manage to get it but a talking star gets stuck in the door. In the shelter, the heroes gather and Batman plays modest when he tries to destroy the Systar Starship but it deploys more weapons. Batman successfully destroys the Systar Starship by using torpedoes and everyone cheers. Then, a quake happens and Lucy looks a window to see the Systar Starship's pilot, it was a mysterious minidoll named General Sweet Mayhem, who was demanding to open the doors. As for Emmet, he looked at the talking star still stuck in the door who says "Oh, the pain. It's getting so cold.". Emmet just still watches. Mayhem kidnaps Emmet's friends, Jake and Rita/Emmet's vision/Team McQueen defends Emmet/Building the Rescue Rocket When Lucy refuse to open the door, she looked at Emmet opens it to let the Star free. He tells her about the star and nothing got in but Mayhem appears. She tells everyone to bring her their leader. Batman steps forward and tells Mayhem, he was the leader but Mayhem didn't believe him. Lucy says that Emmet was the Special when Mayhem asked he was a fearless warrior but Lucy tells her that she was a fearless warrior. Mayhem asked that he was the leader and Lucy was a fighter, Master Builder and a warrior. Then, Mayhem fixes her Systar Starship by using her device. Princess Bubblegum is sensing when the Systar Starship appears and she gives a signal. The fight begins as Lucy gives a whistle while Batman uses his grappling hook to take on Mayhem but she was no match for them, Unikitty, Jake and Rita by shooting stickers at them. Lightning uses his lightning bolt but it didn't work. Emmet builds up a Triple Decker Couch and turns it into a mech but Mayhem quickly destroyed it and turns the Systar Starship spinning to get Unikitty, Benny and MetalBeard in. Emmet, Finn and Hugo tries to save Lucy, Jake, Rita and the others but the Systar Starship takes off! In Emmet's vision, he is seeing in the real world, Finn (now a teenager) was in the basement when Bianca (now a child) holding the Systar Starship and took Lucy, Batman, Unikitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Jake and Rita, put them into it and ran to her bedroom. Back in the LEGO world, Emmet got up and the citizens of Apocalypseburg angrily blames him but Team McQueen defends Emmet. They tells the citizens of Apocalypseburg to come with them but they refuse. Back at the destroyed Dream House, Emmet sadly looks at it when Lightning says to not give up and keeping trying until you decide that you're done. Determinate, Emmet rebuilds his Dream House into a spaceship, the Rescue Rocket, while PB tells the Lemon Sweeter to transform into the spaceship and it agrees. After the Rescue Rocket was built and the Lemon Sweeter was in its spaceship form, they were ready to take off as Emmet, Planty and Team McQueen got in and set the seatbelts on. In the Rescue Rocket, Emmet says "Hang on to your fonds, Planty. We're going to save Lucy, and all the other people who were captured.". In the Lemon Sweeter, Lightning tells everyone about the rescue mission to save Jake and Rita. Then, Emmet and the others took off into space. Welcome to the Systar System/Introducing Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi/"Not Evil" Meanwhile, in the Systar Starship, Lucy, Batman, Unikitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Jake and Rita were trying to get free but Mayhem shows the Systar System, a galactic series of planets, Lucy don't want Batman, Unikitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Jake and Rita to be amazed but they say "Ooh" and "Aah". Landing at a palace, Mayhem takes Lucy, Jake, Rita and the others to meet the queen. In the palace, Lucy, Jake, Rita and the others saw a chocolate bar named Chocolate Bar, a banana jester named Banarnar and Ice Cream Cone, who tells Lucy, Jake, Rita and the others to introduce Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, who is in a horse form, but then turns into a spider. ?????, . The song, "Not Evil", begins as Queen Watevra The Stairgate/Asteroids!/Enter Rex Dangervest and Bon Dangernort/The Rexcelsior Trivia *will be guest stars in this film. *Xigbar, Bon Dangernort, Hugonort, Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemons, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Devious Diesel and Kaiser are working with Rex Dangervest. *The Cars, Planes and Thomas and Friends characters will be in their LEGO forms. * * * * Songs and Music Score #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Your Sister #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Main Title (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Apocalypseburg/Green Hornet #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Apocalypseburg #Everything is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - House Tour #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - A Shooting Star #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Run #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Door Slowly Closing #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - General Mayhem #5:15 - General Sweet Mayhem #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Triple Decker Couch #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - No Real Heroes Left #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - I'll Show Them #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - The Systar System #Welcome to the Systar System #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Introducing Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi #Not Evil - Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, Lucy, Batman, Benny, MetalBeard, Unikitty, Jake the Dog, Rita, the Royal Guards and the Citizens of the Systar System # Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part/Transcript Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Movies Category:Transformersprimfan Category:LEGO films Category:Musical Films